


Liammet gant ar gwad

by BalmungEyestone



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Tags May Change, dial is danny while alive, rgb is argie while alive
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalmungEyestone/pseuds/BalmungEyestone
Summary: Argie a zo kollet ha Danny a zo o paouez dizoloin un dra fall diwar e fenn...Lakaet eo bet 'barzh ar galleg, padal ez eo e brezhoneg!





	

« ‘Vit la’out ‘r wi’ionez, ‘ber ‘ra ur penna’ig ‘amzer ‘m’eus me merzet, ‘rgie. » Sevel a ran ma zivlagad war-zu an nor. Sur a-walac’h e oa aet ar milin-a-gomzoù kuit ha pell breman. Gwelloc’h egiz-se, e sonjen me.

« Gou’out ‘ran n’out ket ‘n da vleud, ‘baoe… ar… gwall-zar’oud… » Doue ! Evit sur ne oa ket ma c’henderv en e stad gustumm. Ober a rae muioc’h a strizhadurioù c’hoazh eget boaz ! N’en doa ket en kredet larout an tra d’an doare eeun… Koulskoude e oa en aze evit se. Morse ne rae ar paotr tan-e-vlev larout an traoù hep ne vefent eeun. Morse… …. Hag en defe aon ?

« Gou’out ‘ran ‘z ‘peus… ‘z ‘peus… Selaou, ka’et m’eus an aoten gan’ ‘r… gan’ ‘r… gan’ – Gwad ? »  
Troc’het am boa ar gaoz dezhan. Evit ur wech e teuen a-benn d’ober kement-all. Keuz a zeuas ennon rik d’ar sekondenn m’am boa kroget da lar AR gêr, met evel-just, ne c’hellen ket serrin ma veg. Danny a oa tost d’an argad skamp. Doue ken gwenn e oa e zremm d’ar vare se, ha c’hoazh en ur c’horn eus ma fenn, ne c’hellen ket paouez d’e sellout ha da karrout ar pezh a welen. Ken fall e oa. En ne gomze ken, e groc’hen a oa aet eus morlivet da wennoc’h c’hoazh eget an erc’h. Kroget en doa da lenvan.  
Me, Ergebe, paour a den yaouank, an hini bresk den ne rae foutre-kaer eus outan, an hini hag a oa aes d’ar santimantoù, me m’oa lakaet an den a garraen ar muian er bed da lanvan. Biskoaz n’am befe kredet kement tra posupl ! 

Ur c’horn all eus ma fenn a oa o kreskin gant ar sonj eus pegen fall e oan. Ken fall ‘oan me ? Fall d’ar poent lakaat ma c’henderv, ma famill nemetan, ma… ma vreur, da ouelan ?  
Ha chommet e oamp evel-se, da sellout an eil diouzh egile, unan prenet en e ved evel en un toullbac’h hag an eil digoret brasoc’h c’hoazh eget ul levr d’ar ved. Dial ‘n defe gellet mervel dirazon, chommet e vefen maenet aze hep merzout. Chommet e vefen aze. O sellout. Stanket en ma fenn.

A taol trumm, Danny en doa huchet traoù _gêrioù. Dianavezet e chommfent din. Redet en doa war-zu ar maez, tec’hout kuit diouzh an euzhvil on me. An nor a oa bet stlakaet. Aet e oa kuit, keta ? Ne kreden ken adsevel ma zremm evit en gwiriekaat e pad pellig amzer.

Hag aze on me breman, ur goulenn o trein e ‘m fenn : Perak e oa Danny ken fulloret ? Erfin, reoliek e oa, met… ken fulloret ?  
C’hoant m’eus me d’ober un dra fall eneo, un dra fall-put. Falloc’h c’hoazh eget en ma troc’han. Ken fall eo, ha c’hoazh, nag a ezhomm m’eus eus se...


End file.
